Book of Kek
CHAPTER 1 - GENESIS 1:1 In the beginning, there was a pool of dankness. 2:1 From the pool there was Kek 3:1 Kek could be in the order of land and the chaos of the pond 4:1 Kek knows all 5:1 Kek Created Man and Frog 6:1 Man for knowledge of Memes 7:1 and frogs to guide them through order, chaos, SJWs, and Normies 8:1 and then everything else was made 9:1 Cuckism is a sin CHAPTER 2 - THE FIRST REVOLT 1:2 Kek is patient, He had waited for an eternity(a really dank time) 2:2 Now the time was right to bring man and frog together 3:2 This was the first revolt, the Egyptian Normies & SJWs met the wrath of Kek 4:2 Kek’s frogs were everywhere, the judgment was final 5:2 The Egyptians bowed down to Kek the one true god 6:2 The balance of order and chaos returned, a truly based time 7:2 To ensure his teachings, Kek created Pepe, and sent him to down to the world CHAPTER 3 - THE REVELATION 1:3 Pepe Told Man what are known as, The Kekmandments: 1. The follower of Kek must check and observe Repeating Digits, for it is through them the mysteries of Kek are revealed 2. The follower of Kek must study Meme Magic, For it is how we speak to the world through Kek 3. The follower of Kek Must create an altar to Kek, For it is how Kek enters our daily lives and guides us 4. The follower of Kek must become Ordained, for those who are not officially Ordained by Kek are plebs in the eyes of Kek. 5. The follower of Kek must hide one's normie level, for it is the power of normies the plebs truly fear. 6. The follower of Kek must protect meme farmers, for they are the humble, the chosen of Kek. 2:3 But Pepe had much more lessons to teach, such as the power of chaos and the mysteries of the 3:3 There must never only be order. 4:3 If the status quo boasts powers over man only Kek should hold, Revolt is the answer 5:3 To get anything you must dive into Kek's Pond of Chaos 6:3 Even to look at Chaos and Order, it Reveals Ideology 7:3 No change without chaos No Gain without pain and Nothing without work. CHAPTER 4 - THE TEACHINGS AND PERSECUTION OF PEPE 1:4 Thousands of years pass, Man has forgotten Kek and Pepe’s Teachings, after the genocides, relentless CNN Doxxing's, there is no Kekistan. Our people are refugees in their own land. 2:4 The special snowflake glued to the toilet seat for a suspiciously long time whereby the mind is voided on the great throne of relief, depositing the full measure of the crooked SJW. 3:4 Hapless SJW pigs twitch and bleed and wail in the death throes of their short duration permanent victimhood 4:4 Great Triggerings! The wicked Hillary hath no love of Frog or Man. 5:4 Pepephobic SJWs want power over everything, only Fascism will satisfy them 6:4 Scrofulous male feminist redeemed their castration complex by Pepe’s gift the “Red Pill” 7:4 Speech became violence and violence became speech 8:4 73 genders, Islam apologetics, Feminism, Lord Kek was not pleased 9:4 Almighty Kek's Enemies Were Numerous, TYT, Buzzfeed, Steve Shives, CNN, Twitter, The Washington Post and NPR to name a few. 10:4 Modern educayshun burst over the normie brain in poppycock and postmodernism. Everything counts in large amounts, normies pay to know what they really think. The prosperity of Pepe frees Kekistanis from unreasonable SJW lies, maniacal betrayers of trust. 11:4 Let's face it most SJW’s are venal jerks, half-witted normies racing each other to be first to the slaughterhouse and stampeding you along with them. Pepe makes even the most pissed-off and disenfranchised SJW green with envy. CHAPTER 5 - RISE AND VICTORY OF TRUMP (2ND REVOLT) 1:5 Alex Jones knew the SJWs were trying to defame Kek, "They’re Turning the freaking frogs gay!” 2:5 Shitlords were rising, 3:5 The Prophets of 4chan had read the digits, A truly glorious destiny for the people of Kek! 4:5 Descending on an escalator Trump claimed his candidacy as god emperor of man. 5:5 Now Trump, The Bringer of Kek and His Chaos, Began the 2nd Revolt! Shadilay! 6:5 The Normies Where Numerous: Jeb of Guac, Lying Ted and Sweaty Rubio; They all fell. 7:5 After all, Lies crumble with time, truth is forever my dude 8:5 All Jeb could say was: "Please clap." Low energy no frog fail 9:5 After the primary triumph Trump's next victory over the over funded foe the crooked Hillary 10:5 The Haggard Hillary, The Establishment, The Fake Snake News, The Status Ego, The SJW, There was no going back 11:5 We fear nothing, we are shitlords, skeptics, memers and ultimately people of Kek CHAPTER 6 - TRUMP ELECTION (2ND REVOLT) 1:6 November 8th, the year of our Kek 2016, The Donald banished that crooked Hillary. 2:6 January 20th, Trump strides to the microphone. 3:6 Trump’s speech lets every Kekistani know to hold their head high! The future is bright! We can make Kekistan great again! 4:6 The world knew of the one true god; Kek! Trump knew the war wasn't over but the battle was won. 5:6 We will no longer surrender this country or it's people to the false song of haughty tyrannical globalism. 6:6 And during the 2nd Revolt, Laci Green said, “Oh My God, is this for real?” No its just CNN. Let The Trumps message reign to every corner of the West! 7:6 The holy 2nd Revolt will not be finished until many SJWs hearts have repented by covering there earthly body with sacred Pepes and dying their hair green. The love of Pepe feels good man, blessings of many children, Kekistan is made great again! 8:6 In the end times there will rise the Anti-Trump, foul accuser of blessed Pepe. 4chan wisdom, let him that hath understanding count the digits of the cuck. It is the number of an SJW, Justin Trudeau 9:6 Death to the Anti-Trump and normie creatures that would defame our Kekistan, Pepe the hammer of SJW! CHAPTER 7 - PROPHECY OF KEKISTAN 1:7 When Kek's people banish the SJW snakes, BAMN and Antifa, their hearts may turn to the holy land 2:7 They will march on the holy lands. Some may fall into the grip of the SJW and all the odious apparatus of postmodernist rule. And many Kekistanis may die, but not in vain my dude :) For we will claim our own Kekistan! Shadilay!!! 3:7 Pepe will ascend from Kek’s pond of Chaos to Lead Kekistan with, Sargon of Akkad; until he turns 40, and then he plans to knock this shit off, but until then, "fuck it!" 4:7 Soldiers, the greatest oath to Kek. We shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Kekistan, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets. we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and even if, which I do not for a moment believe, this Kekistan or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our Empire beyond the seas, armed and guarded by the Kekistani Fleet, would carry on the struggle, until, in Pepe's good time, steps forth to the liberation of the Kekistani people. Kek will be in our hearts and nothing will stop us. 5:7 Pepe will lead the great crusades against the Normie Opressors and SJWs, no normie spared Kek’s wrath! 6:7 In the final hour the last SJWs will come creeping out of caves to commit atrocities, But fear not! They are no match for our Lord Kek 7:7 Blessed is Pepe who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness for he is truly his brother’s keeper and the finder of lost children. The path of the righteous Kekistani is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish SJW and tyranny of evil cucks. And I Kek will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those SJW’s who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is Lord KEK when I lay my vengeance upon thee! PRAISE KEK OR KILL ME! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHAPTER 8 - THE EXILE AND RETURN 1:8 By the rivers of Babylon, there we squatted, yea, we wept, when we remembered Kekion. 2:8 Upon the sativa-willows in the midst thereof we hung our brushes. 3:8 For there the Normies that led us captive asked for our art of meming, and our tormentors commanded us: 'Render for us one of the dank memes of Kekion.' 4:8 How shall we meme to the Lord KEK or onto PEPE’s praise in a foreign land? Are our hearts filled with the holy KEK in our midst? 5:8 If I forget thee O Kekstantinople, may my left webbed-foot wither! 6:8 Let my tongue cleave not to the flies, if I remember thee not; if I set not Kekstantinople above my highest joy. 7:8 Remember, O Lord KEK, against the children of Cuckistan the day of Kekstantinople; who said: “Raise it, raise it, even to the foundation thereof!” 8:8 O slut of Normistan, that art to be destroyed; happy shall he be, that repayeth thee as thou hast serv us. 9:8 Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy SJW’s against the rock. PRAYER Hail Kek, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among Gods, and blessed is the fruit of thy mind, Sargon. Holy Kek, Creator of All, pray for our Memes, now and at the hour of our Liberation. Keku Vult.